Kato Katsuro
The battle rages all around. Metal clangs against metal, harquebus howl in deafening explosions, men cry the agony of their mortal wounds. Kato Katsuro's heart beats in his eyes. His senses grow painfully sharp. The bright red blood of fallen warriors screams out at him. The smell of sweat and gun powder fills his nose and mouth. This is what he lives for. The action swarming about him is a symphony of his composition. Suddenly an enemy breaks through Katsuro's elite samurai guard, a note he did not compose. The screaming warrior bears down with his sword. Kato quickly blocks and kicks the man backwards. A flash burns across Katsuro's peripheral. His heart jumps into his throat. In the split of an instant he feels death falling upon him. In that same instant the sun blinks out of the sky. The thrumming sound of constant battle goes silent. Everything is suddenly still. Kato turns his head slowly to his right. A sword hovers, frozen, inches from his face. He steps away from the blade's edge, bewildered as he scans the horizon. Time itself has come to a halt. Everything, everyone, every face, perfectly still in the dim light of the overcast sun. Looking upward Kato Katsuro sees that, unlike everything under it, the sky does not stand still. A swirling tempest of black clouds churns violently above. At the whirling center of the storm the sky suddenly breaks open and a blindingly bright light streams down, engulfing Kato in its glow. Out of the break descends a bronze-skinned man with wings like a great hawk. The man touches a hand to his temple and Kato feels the earth fall out from beneath his feet. He is being pulled upward, but the feeling does not frighten him, instead his heart is filled with an overwhelming peace. Kato removes his helmet and mask, revealing his young and rugged face. He reaches out and takes hold of the winged-man's outstretched hand. Together they fly upward, into the light, and into another world. Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 200 Abilities *'Kato Katsuro's Command': Instead of taking a turn with Kato Katsuro, you may take a turn with one of the following that you control: • 1 Samurai Hero, or • 1 Samurai Squad, or • 1 Ashigaru Riflemen Squad and/or 1 Ashigaru Spearmen Squad. You may choose which Squad to activate first. Any figure in the above list that is taking a turn instead of Kato Katsuro must be within clear sight of Kato Katsuro before moving. Synergy *'Kato Katsuro's Command' Samurai & Ashigaru Units • Ashigaru Riflemen • Ashigaru Spearmen • Hatamoto Taro • Izumi Samurai • Kaemon Awa • Kozuke Samurai • Tagawa Samurai • Tagawa Samurai Archers *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a "Disciplined" personality, Kato Katsuro is compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Behind the Game Kata Katsuro's class is that of daimyo, however the word has little exposure to the English language and should be the more widely known class: shogun. *'Kato Katsuro's Command: Activating Ashigaru Squads' On Kato Katsuro's Order Marker, may I take a turn with two squads of Ashigaru Riflemen, or two squads of Ashigaru Spearmen, rather than one of each? No. A turn with the Ashigaru on Kato Katsuro's Order Marker must consist either of a turn with one of each squad OR a turn with only one of the two. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy While his massive cost will deter many from using him, in large games, an all samurai/ashigaru army with Kato Katsuro can be deadly. Simply dump all of your order markers on Kato Katsuro, then move him to a safe location with a good view of the battlefield, then you can simply use any samurai or ashigaru in his view, effectively allowing you to control your entire army from one Army Card. You can use any samurai or ashigaru, so if anyone dies, you don't need to worry about it, just simply use a different squad next turn. Most importantly, always keep a squad or two in reserve to protect Katsuro, he is your key piece and if he is lost, you will be forced to control your squads separately. Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland